The present invention relates to a pipe coupling for pipe ends with a sealing sleeve which is slipped onto the pipe ends to be coupled to each other and is surrounded by concentrically acting tensioning means.
Pipe couplings wherein the sealing sleeve consists of synthetic plastic material are known and described, for example, in German Offenlegunsgsschrift No. 2,518,898. They exhibit the drawback that the fluid is allowed to leak when the pipes convey media at an elevated temperature or elevated pressure.